Second Impressions/Transcript
[ Theme Song ] Mr.Fairchild:(see something burning on the stove) Uh,oh,uh. Michelle: Good morning dad. I made breakfa... oops,sorry. Don't worry dad backup plan.(Opens the fridge) Hmm, yay pizza leftovers never fails. Mr. Fairchild: Hmm, are you okay sweet heart? You see extra awake this morning. Michelle: Yep,today's the big day, first impressions at PINY were a little...well...but, today has to be perfect. Nope, nope, nope, nope hmm, yeah no. How do I look? Mr. Fairchild: Honey you look perfect. Michelle: Thanks dad. Mr. Fairchild: Brushing your teeth again? Michelle: Oops, bathroom silly me.(grabs school bag) Okay, Michelle your new life starts today.(leaves) (Michelle sighs in relief) Sam: Hey, you must be the new girl. I'm Sam i'll show you the school. Michelle: Hi, i'm Michelle. Sam: You look familiar, have we meet before? Michelle: Huh? I don't think so? Sam: I don't know why but something about you reminds me of soda. Michelle: Yeah, sure. Sam: Anyway, follow me I'll show you around. Come on get on the dare way Michelle: Hmm, I don't think that's a good idea. Sam: No, no, no, no, your dare way is over there. Michelle: Really, is that mine? Thank you, (gets on dare way)lets go then Sam. Sam: Sure. Michelle: (starts driving the dare way)Ahh!Ahh! (giggles) So cool. (dog barks) Sam: Here we are, now lets see what room you're in. Wow 3rd floor room C. I think you're across from Julia's room. Good luck. Michelle: Who's Julia? Sam: See, ya. (rides away on dare way) Tasha: Freak. Michelle: Sorry? Tasha: OMG, you need a new look. Michelle: That's so rude. Tasha: Whatever, later Eva tell mom I said hi. Hey! Don't say it, you're the new girl. Hi, I'm Tasha and you must be my new roommate. Michelle: I think so Lilith: Her hair is an accessory for a robot who in the world would put pink hair on a robot? Hmm, illogical pink but glowing hairstyle, unusual but deliberate outfit you characteristics don't match with any of my data. Which means you must be new. I'm Lilith. Michelle: I'm Michelle. Lilith: Well Tasha, Michelle the science of fashion is waiting for us. Julia: Get out of my way! It looks like some bubblegum got stuck on dumb and dumber. Tasha: Seriously? You want to start a war before lunchtime? Julia: Okay, I totally understand your the new girl and because i'm such a kind and generous person I decided to make you an audition to join our team. Michelle: No, i'm good, thanks anyway. Julia: I can't even begin to digest this. Tasha: Dude that was brief you totally just dissed Julia to her face. Michelle: So that's Julia. Madame Forbes: Welcome students, once again PINY opens it's doors to a new generation... Tasha: Keep dreaming honey Julia dosen't let anyone near Will. Michelle: Hmm? Tasha: OMG, he's looking at you. Oh, dude think you're going to be a barrel of laughs. Madame Forbes: ...and now to recieve last year's honorific award from PINY, Joulia Cooper. Julia: Thank you, thank you, it's an honor to accept this award for the I don't know billionth time, to show my appreciation to all of you the new students, this year we're having a very special welcome party. So put on your best outfits and we'll see you tonight. Tasha: Wow, I wonder how Julia convinced Madame Forbes to through another party after the stupid one she through last year. Lilith: I hate parties. Tasha: Yeah Lil, the point of being a teenager is to socialize. Lilith: Hey, i'm really good at socializing. Tasha: Right. Lilith: Where did you use to study? Michelle: Um the Fashion Trendy Innovative High School of New York. Lilith: Fettuccine? Tasha: Fettuccine? Dude high school principals are really running out of ideas. Lilith: Okay? Non-logical names aside, why did you choose PINY? Michelle: Well, PINY is the best school in fashion for a kid who wants to be in the fashion industry this is the perfect place and I got a scholarship. Tasha and Lilith: What? Tasha: Dude you must be the only kid in the history of PINY to get a scholarship do you're parents work here? Michelle: Well, um. Tasha: Don't say it, you must be Madame Forbes' secret daughter. Michelle: What? No, I just passed an interview and Madame Forbes Just offered me a scholarship. Tasha: Makes sense, well pinky hair we have a party to go to. Julia: Balloons popped on table 5 replace them.Hey, you either have fun or leave the party. Sam: Great Dory: She's a goddess. '''Julia: What? Will: That's style dude. '''Michelle: Why is everyone looking at me? Did I sit on something? Do I have something my dress? Oh my I have broccoli in my teeth. Tasha: Relax, you just really impressed everyone. Michelle: Me? Them? Lilith: Michelle, if you join our chess team it'll be so cool. Tasha: Who are you talking to? Lilith: Michelle. Tasha: I told you to bring you're glasses. Michelle: This is unreal. Tasha: Easy, Michelle this is just the beginning. Julia:Well,well look at our new pet. Do you really think you're going to fit in with dumb and dumber and wherever did you buy that fake dress? Tasha: Thar's all you have to say Julia? Julia: Oh, please shut up Michelle: Hey,you can't talk to here like that. Achoo (Michelle sneezes and fruit punch gets spilled all over Julia's hair) (everyone gasps) Julia: It's not a big deal shontel it's just some fruit punch all over my hair and my dress easy to clean. Dory: Huh? Tasha: Huh? Michelle: You know what I thought you were upset for a sec, hmm? Julia:(Groans) So, here we are Annabelle. Michelle: It's Michelle actually. Julia: What evs.(walts over to bathroom mirror) What do you see? Michelle: You and Me? Julia: What a genius and you know what at the end of the semester it's just going to be me. Michelle: Um, that means. Julia: That means you don't belong here do you really think that pink is socially at PINY look at you. Ta ta. Michelle: She just insulted my hair. Tasha: Don't worry she says that to everyone, shes like a broken a record. Michelle: Jeez,whats wrong with her. Tasha: She doesn't like competition Michelle: So what is she going to declare war on me? Hmm. (a bucket full of water falls on Michelle) Tasha: Yep I think the war has officially begun. Category:Season 1 Transcripts Category:Episodes